


Shipping Wars

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki is amused, M/M, Shipping, Steve doesn't handle fans well, Steve is embarassed, Tony doesn't understand Stony, but not that amused, flustered Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always thought it was hilarious how flustered Steve got whenever he dealt with fans. But then Tony learns about Stony.</p><p>Loki is slightly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is very popular with women. Tony thinks it’s hilarious until he finds out they totally ship them together. Loki isn’t sure whether to be amused or annoyed. —wakahisadmanami

Of course women loved Steve, it should have been a given. More importantly, Steve should have expected it. After all, hadn’t he been a celebrity back in the 40’s? Surely the good captain was used to adoring fans. Especially when he was the personified “good boy,” what with him never swearing, not being a drunk (Steve confided in him that he didn’t have the ability to get drunk. Tony was still debating if he was lucky or not.), and then there was that formula enhanced body that the women went crazy for.

So seeing Steve completely flustered whenever a woman asked to tack a picture with him or to feel his muscles amused Tony to no end. Tony swore Steve must have been the world’s oldest virgin. And it was absolutely hilarious.

Until one morning when Tony’s phone rang. Groaning, Tony answered his cell, “Cap, why do you insist on calling me at these early morning hours.”

_“It’s only 8, Tony.”_

“Exactly.” Tony shook his head, sitting up in his bed, rubbing his tired eyes, “Why are you up this early?”

“ _I was trying to do my run.”_ Steve replied, sounding exasperated, “ _Anyway, I was trying to look up good running routes to Coney Island, but my phone autocorrected Coney to Stony—”_

Tony snorted. Steve was always having trouble with autocorrect. It made for hilarious conversations with the Man with a Plan. Tony was so caught up in hilarious memories that he barely heard what Steve was saying.

“ _—unsettling.”_

“I’m sorry Cap, I didn’t hear that.” Tony yawned, “Run that by me again?”

Steve sighed, not unlike he did whenever Tony mouthed off during a mission. “ _Just…look up Stony on the Google, alright?”_

Part of Tony wanted to point out to Steve the awkward phrasing of his sentence, but a bigger part just wanted to go back to sleep, “Sure thing, Cap. Have fun with your run!”

When Steve hung up, Tony wondered just who exactly went on a 20+ mile run roundtrip as a “morning run,” but then again, it was Steve. But if something had the captain rattled, he might as well take a look into it, “Hey Jarvis, look up Stony, would you?”

The lights on the nearest video panel came to life as JARVIS ran the search, “ _Are you looking for anything in particular, sir?”_

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know exactly, but whatever it is, it has the Cap on edge.”

After a moment, JARVIS spoke again, “ _I believe I have found what has Captain Rogers so flustered, sir.”_

That was when several images filled the screen. Several explicit images. Of him. And Steve. Together.

If Tony’s jaw could hit the ground, it would have, “What the hell am I looking at?” It was a rhetorical question, of course. Tony knew exactly what he was looking at: artwork, photo manipulations, sketches, paintings, colored drawings, all of him and Captain Virgin in varying degrees of debauchery. Now Tony was no stranger to being in explicit material, he probably had a few sex tapes floating in the interwebs. But _none_ with the good captain.

 _“Based on what I’ve found, Stony derives from your names: Steve and Tony.”_ JARVIS replied, “ _It would seem you have a fanbase._ ”

Tony rubbed his brow, “No wonder the cap was so flustered…his poor virgin eyes…”

A light groan at Tony’s side caused the genius to turn his attention to the waking body beside him. Loki stretched slowly, the sheets of Tony’s bed falling off his naked body, “What are you doing up so early, Anthony?”

The billionaire chuckled, running a hand through Loki’s tousled hair, “Apparently Capsicle was flustered because he learned that he has some fans that like imagining him and me in a relationship. And apparently they’re good artists.”

Loki sat up, looking at the various artworks on the screen. “…We should try that position.”

Tony blinked, “Which one, that one?” he pointed to one of the more explicit artworks.

The god of mischief shook his head, “No, that one.” He pointed to a different drawing.

Tony’s eyes got big, “ _That_ one?”

“Of course.”

After a moment, Tony nodded, “Fair enough, could be fun.” He chuckled, “I’m surprised you aren’t upset.”

Loki shook his head, running a hand though his hair, “I can hardly stop creative minds from running wild.” He chuckled, “That being said, we will have to find the good captain a lover as soon as possible.”

Tony could only imagine what havoc could be caused by Loki finding a “lover” for Steve, and he was torn between feeling sorry for Steve, and looking forward to the fireworks that were likely to happen.


End file.
